leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hecarim/Development
Hecarim's Designer |narrative = |artwork = (Alex Konstad, Jon Neimeister, Dirty Iron) (Jon Neimeister, Dirty Iron, Mathias Kollros) (Sean 'Raiko' Tay, West Studio) Jason Nguyen |visual = Drew Gamble |voice = |conceptcredit = Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon }} Champion Sneak Peek - Hecarim, the Shadow of War By NeeksNaman Champion Sneak Peek - Hecarim, the Shadow of War We here at Riot Games make every effort to ensure that our stable of champions is as diverse as possible. Still, even after the addition of to the League of Legends, there are those cavalry enthusiasts out there who would contend that the greatest warriors ride horses. For you purists, we'd like to propose an alternative point of view. It is our opinion that the most epic warriors are themselves at least 50% equine. And as evidence of this theory it is our pleasure to present , the Shadow of War. So if you enjoy leveling your lance and headlong into the brunt of the enemy ranks leaving only the trampled corpses of lesser foes in your wake, we're pretty sure that Hecarim, the Shadow of War will have you chomping at the bit come next patch! Hecarim, the Shadow of War Revealed! By NeeksNaman Hecarim, the Shadow of War Revealed! Summoners! If you've been clamoring to add more heavy cavalry to your League of Legends lineup, , the Shadow of War has arrived to help you round out your roster. This high mobility fighter features excellent ganking and initiation potential, giving him great flexibility throughout the game. And what's more, he's a massive centaur with a host of ready to trample his opponents under hoof! So to help deliver your spectral warlord into the fray, Hecarim also boasts a compliment of abilities tailored to allowing him to move at frightening speeds and close distance rapidly. gives Hecarim a short boost of movement speed to initiate a fight, chase down a fleeing enemy, or even escape when a battle goes south. His ability can serve to disrupt the enemy ranks in a team fight as well as land Hecarim in prime position to begin laying down heavy area of effect damage. Meanwhile, his passive gives him a little extra punch for each point of Movement Speed item you acquire, making some of the speedier items into more attractive choices. In addition to filling out his role as an initiator, Hecarim's kit also gives him great versatility. His ability to create havoc in an enemy team by laying down area of effect damage makes him a powerful presence in a team fight. Additionally, the speed boost he receives from can either serve to initiate a gank from the jungle or to escape from an enemy's gank attempt in a solo lane. Wherever you choose to field this imposing new champion, we think you'll be happy to have him in your stable! ;Abilities I= ;Warpath Hecarim ignores unit collision and equal to a percentage of his bonus movement speed. |-|Q= ;Rampage Hecarim cleaves nearby enemies dealing . |-|W= ;Spirit of Dread Hecarim deals to nearby enemies for a short duration. Hecarim equal to a percentage of any damage those enemies suffer. |-|E= ;Devastating Charge Hecarim gains increasing movement speed for a short duration. His next attack the target back and deals additional based on the distance he has traveled since activating the ability. |-|R= ;Onslaught of Shadows Hecarim summons spectral riders and charges forward, dealing in a line. Hecarim creates a shockwave when he finishes his charge, dealing additional to nearby enemies causing them to in terror. Media Music= ;Related Music Bit Rush - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Hecarim Art Spotlight| Hecarim Champion Spotlight| The Harrowing Tales of the Black Mist Cinematic - League of Legends| Villains Rule Arcade 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Arcade 2015 PRESS START Skins Trailer - League of Legends| League of Legends - Ingame Dance Reel| League of Legends - Ingame Animation Reel| Lancer Zero Hecarim| |-|Gallery= Hecarim Promo 01.png|Hecarim Promo Hecarim Concept 01.png|Hecarim Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Hecarim Model 01.png|Hecarim Model 1 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Hecarim Model 02.png|Hecarim Model 2 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Hecarim Model 03.png|Hecarim Model 3 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Hecarim Model 04.png|Hecarim Model 4 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) 01SI042-full.png|Hecarim "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01SI042T1-full.png|Hecarim "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 Shadow Isles Hecarim.jpg|Hecarim "The Shadow of War" Illustration Hecarim BloodKnight Model 01.png|Blood Knight Hecarim Model Hecarim Reaper Concept 01.jpg|Reaper Hecarim Concept Hecarim Reaper Splash Concept 01.jpg|Reaper Hecarim Splash Concept Hecarim Headless Model 01.jpg|Headless Hecarim Model (by Riot Artist Drew Gamble) Hecarim Headless Warwick and Rengar Skulls.png|Headless Hecarim Warwick & Rengar Skulls (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Hecarim Arcade Model 01.jpg|Arcade Hecarim Model Hecarim Arcade pixel.png|Arcade Hecarim Promo The Final Boss approaches.jpg|Arcade "The Final Boss Approaches" Promo Arcade promo.jpg|Arcade 2015 Promo (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Arcade splash concept 01.jpg|Arcade 2015 Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Arcade splash concept 02.jpg|Arcade 2015 Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Arcade splash concept 03.jpg|Arcade 2015 Promo Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Arcade splash concept 05.jpg|Arcade 2015 Promo Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Summoners Rift Arcade promo.png|Arcade Summoners Rift promotional art Arcade Select pixel 2.jpg|Arcade Character Select screen 1 Arcade Select pixel 1.gif|Arcade Character Select Screen 2 Hecarim Elderwood Concept 01.jpg|Elderwood Hecarim Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Hecarim Elderwood Model 01.jpg|Elderwood Hecarim Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Hecarim Elderwood Model 02.jpg|Elderwood Hecarim Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Hecarim LancerZero Splash concept 01.jpg|Lancer Zero Hecarim Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Xu 'Crow God' Cheng) Hecarim LancerZero Splash concept 02.jpg|Lancer Zero Hecarim Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Xu 'Crow God' Cheng) Hecarim HighNoon Concept 01.jpg|High Noon Hecarim Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Hecarim HighNoon Concept 02.jpg|High Noon Hecarim Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Hecarim HighNoon Concept 03.jpg|High Noon Hecarim Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Hecarim HighNoon Concept 04.jpg|High Noon Hecarim Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Hecarim HighNoon Concept 05.jpg|High Noon Hecarim Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Hecarim HighNoon Model 01.png|High Noon Hecarim Model Hecarim HighNoon Splash Concept 01.jpg|High Noon Hecarim Splash Concept (by Riot Contracted Artist Sean 'Raiko' Tay) High Noon With Hell Before Them.jpg|High Noon Hecarim "With Hell Before Them" Illustration (by Riot Artist Jason Nguyen) |-|Summoner Icons= High Noon Hecarim Border profileicon.png|High Noon Hecarim Border High Noon Hecarim Chroma profileicon.png|High Noon Hecarim Chroma Category:Champion development Category:Hecarim